


Why are we in the cupboard again?

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hiding in a cupboard, just because, tipsy!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dragged his lover off into the cupboard... and asked him an unexpected question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are we in the cupboard again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



"John, I think you're drunk."

The doctor pressed his body closer to Sherlock's so they were chest-to-chest, and wrapped his arms around his friend's long neck. Why had they hidden in the cupboard again? John shook his head, all wobbly like a bobble-head. "I only had two cups of eggnog. And there isn't that much whiskey in it."

Sherlock thought back on the evening. John had an initial cup before everyone arrived, and another less than ten minutes ago after Molly mentioned her upcoming wedding. Two. Why was John acting like he was a sloshed teenager, unable to hold his own?

Distracted from his thoughts, the detective was taken unawares when John planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You didn't answer my question."

Sherlock gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed. He removed his partner's hands from around his neck and gave them a firm squeeze. "Yes, John Hamish Watson. I will marry you."


End file.
